


【TMW/特工争风】This Means Love

by zyc940310



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※FDR/Tuck（斜线有意义）※一个很狗血很俗套的短小故事※欧欧西





	【TMW/特工争风】This Means Love

**Author's Note:**

> ※FDR/Tuck（斜线有意义）  
> ※一个很狗血很俗套的短小故事  
> ※欧欧西

“抱歉，兄弟，我得走了。”FDR慌张地从椅子上站起来，满脸写着不安。  
“快去，这里有我。”走到他身旁，Tuck拍拍他的背，透过衣料传来的手心温度令人心安，“别担心，Nana她会没事的。”

达成随时通气情况进展的约定，Tuck目送搭档离开中情局分部，重新将注意力放回手头正在进行的案子上。  
“Tuck！”Collins站在楼上，冲大厅里的Tuck打手势，“我办公室！”

“目标的接头人出现了。”将手里的文件递过去，女上司刻意忽视了下属对她反常举动的疑惑——这么温柔？她吃错药了？——Collins确信Tuck就是这么想的，一字不差，“Bronson Jones，外号Bertie，十分钟前我们的线人发现并确认了他目前所在的位置。”  
“就这个小白脸？”文件首页的照片让Tuck不可置信地皱眉，“Really？”  
“Seriously.”Collins看上去很严肃，“以貌取人是特工的大忌，Tuck，你知道的。”  
“OK.”男人摊摊手，“那么他现在的位置？”  
女上司眨了眨眼，利用少见的停顿成功引起Tuck的重视。  
“第九大街，”Collins看着他，“一家名为Blue Mountain的gay吧。”

如果可以的话，FDR真想和Grandpa来一架，以男人的方式。  
“感冒！”他双手围抱后脑勺，表情是劫后余生，“你在电话里的语气害我以为…”  
“Oh！”老先生对孙子的反应很是不满，“感冒怎么不是大事？我可不允许的Lil出一点点意外！”  
“你太小题大做了亲爱的。”老太太端着茶杯，看向先生的眼神满含爱意，“我没事，Franklin，只是受了点风寒，你爷爷反应太激烈了。”  
FDR按压太阳穴，声音里还染着些许惧意：“可别有下一次了Nana，你不知道我赶来的路上闯了几个红灯…”  
“好了。”老太太慈祥地安慰年轻人，“你之前不是说和Tuck有个项目在做吗？赶紧回去吧，别把事情都扔给他一个人。”

通话转接语音信箱，FDR坐上驾驶座，奇怪地把电话打到CIA分部。  
“Hey，man.”他系上安全带，“Tuck在吗？”  
Bothwick的声音透着犹豫：“呃…不在。”  
“他去哪了？”  
“线人查到接头人线索，Collins派他执行任务去了。”  
“他一个人？”FDR一脚油门踩出去。  
“…对。”电话那头的Bothwick听上去十分为难，“你…赶紧回来先看看吧。”

推开酒吧大门时，Tuck一眼便锁定了吧台边独自落座的目标。  
和照片上如出一辙，Bertie生得纤细白净，斯文的外表让人根本无法把他和凶残的危险分子联系到一起。耳机里传来Boyles的声音，Tuck得知他踏入酒吧前这大半个小时，Bertie已经把主动上前搭讪的1都拒了个遍。  
接到任务时Tuck嘴角是抽搐的。拜托，他哪点和gay相似了？明明就长了张宇直脸好么！  
可Collins才不听这些抱怨，她要的只有抓获目标，至于用什么手段，不在她的考虑范围内。  
Tuck对于伪装部给他造的型表示一言难尽。虽然猛地一照镜子还是走狂野风格的俊男一枚，但某些细枝末节的改变总透露着若有似无的gay gay气息。  
啧。Tuck嫌弃地咂嘴，顺手抄起FDR桌上约会专用的古龙水往身上一顿乱喷。

闯过一路红灯，FDR回到了分部。  
“什么情况？”上次Bothwick和Boyles凑到一起还是他们和Heinrich在大街上飙车那次，FDR一手撑住一个椅背，隐约感到不妙。  
屏幕上显示的似乎是某间酒吧大厅，FDR猜测他们大概黑进了实时监控。  
“Well…如你所见，目标人物在吧台边。” Bothwick不自在地耸肩。  
“那个小白脸？”FDR眯起眼睛，“Tuck呢？还没到？”  
“很显然…”Boyles摸摸鼻子，示意FDR看向打开的酒吧大门，“他刚到。”

色诱对于身经百战的特工来说并非难事，但勾引一个gay，对于Tuck来说还是第一次。他并不很放心自己在这方面相对匮乏的演技，于是干脆在车里往胸口洒了点酒。  
Well，装gay不是我的强项，但扮醉汉绝对是。  
粗暴地推开门，Tuck摇摇晃晃地试图站稳，努力聚焦涣散的目光毫不避讳地打量酒吧一周，继而直接将眼神锁定在Bertie身上。  
他哼哼唧唧地迈着飘摇的醉步上前，大喇喇地一屁股坐在Bertie旁边。  
伸手大胆覆上Bertie光滑白嫩的手背，Tuck强忍胃里的恶心，挤出一副欲求的表情：“我看上你了，来一发吗宝贝儿？”

听着Tuck携带的隐藏录音器里传出的实时对话，屏幕前的TDR差点被自己的口水呛死。  
这是什么见鬼的撩骚？！FDR恨恨腹诽，即便对方是男人，这么说也太直接了吧！Tuck这蠢货是真的不会撩人啊！  
他恨铁不成钢地盯着屏幕，全然没注意Bothwick和Boyles那几乎被他掰到扭曲的可怜椅背。

Bertie看着眼前的男人，浑身的醉意和露骨的谈吐掩盖不了他英俊的外貌，而他身上混杂酒精的古龙水香正是他最喜欢的味道。  
可惜。  
他招呼酒保给Tuck送上一杯酒，前倾上身凑近他通红的耳廓：“我也很中意你，可我不是0。”  
Tuck只愣怔了半秒，特工极佳的心理素质让他迅速改变作战策略以灵活应对万变的状况。  
“可惜什么，”他偏过头，朝Bertie耳孔里暧昧地吹气，“我又不是来找0的。”

Bothwick、Boyles和FDR目瞪口呆地看着屏幕，监控室一时噤声。  
谁能想到，Tuck这个宇宙直男还他妈会玩这一手？！

Bertie显然不比他们镇定。他讶异地看着Tuck，眼里透着意外的惊喜。  
“这可真是出乎我的意料。”他执起杯，举向Tuck，“原本还想用这杯酒向你赔礼，现在可以改为助兴了。”  
Tuck没顺着他来，谁知道酒里有没有什么东西：“还助什么兴，我已经等不及了。”  
笑着任由Tuck抓住他的衣领，Bertie侧头饮干自己杯中的酒，随即勾过Tuck近在咫尺的后颈，毫无预兆地将唇覆了上去。

FDR在那瞬间炸了毛，Bothwick和Boyles难得默契地一人拽住他一条胳膊。  
监控视频看得不甚清明，但收音良好的监听器则将现场各种微小声音一毫不差地传达至监控室。唇舌相交的黏腻水声在相较安静的环境下似乎被放大无数倍，粗重凌乱的呼吸此起彼伏，Tuck从嗓子眼里哼出短促难耐的低吟。旁人听上去无比诱惑，似有羽尾轻轻撩拨心尖；但FDR清楚这不是Tuck表达愉悦的方式，相反，他曾无数次在Tuck负伤忍受疼痛的时候听闻过这种轻短的闷哼。  
Tuck很反感，这是FDR捕获到的唯一讯息。

Bertie在Tuck缺氧过多前放开了他。  
Tuck一手扶着吧台，一手不得已撑在Bertie腿上。他弓着腰，猛烈地咳嗽。辛辣的烈酒呛进气管，在眼角逼出了些许生理泪水。可这都不是重点，真正让Tuck在意的是那被酒精裹挟滑进他食道的硬物。  
“...你给我吃了什么？”Tuck抬头，气息不稳地看向Bertie。  
“我说了，我们需要助助兴。”起身搂过Tuck虚软无力的腰身，Bertie亲昵地吻住他发烫的侧颈，“别担心，宝贝儿，它会让你舒服的。”

FDR抄家伙带人冲出去的架势不像是去抓捕什么目标接头人，简直是要去一锅端了某跨国恐怖组织的老窝。  
洛杉矶交警今天怕是要被气秃——是哪个狗娘养的无视交通法规乱闯红灯？嚯！他还敢带着一条车队集体闯红灯？！  
从尚未停稳的车上跳下来，FDR率先冲到酒吧二楼，根据定位踹开了Tuck所在房间的大门。  
房间里只有一个人——衣衫不整的Bertie四肢分别被牢牢绑在床的四角，呈大字型趴在床上动弹不得。  
“CIA，freeze！”  
抓捕队员持枪控制了现场，洪亮的警告让Bertie愣怔片刻，随即恍然大悟地笑出声：“我还在好奇到底是什么人具有这般超强的忍耐力，原来是CIA。”  
被部下带回分部前，Bertie在路过FDR时不怀好意地扭头冲他低语：“他真的辣透了，明明用尽全力捆住我时浑身已经软得不成样子。真可惜，我原本笃定要把他干死在床上。”  
回应他的是FDR一记印在他腹部力道十成的勾拳。

将部下通通遣散，FDR锁上房间大门，轻手轻脚地推开浴室虚掩的门。  
浴缸里溢出的水流了满地，开到最大的花洒还在不遗余力地朝里喷洒冷水。  
Tuck背对着门，面朝墙壁，把自己蜷成一团紧紧缩在浴缸角落。冷水把他习惯乱翘的短发冲得服服帖帖，配合双臂抱膝的姿势，身形看上去比平时更加小巧。  
还多了分可怜。  
FDR不知自己脑海里为何会冒出这个词。自己的搭档个子是不算高，但他可不是什么人畜无害的小白兔。他是一匹狼，会趁你恍惚之间扑上来咬断你脖子的那种。

“Tuck？”见他没什么反应，FDR试探地伸出手，轻轻拍了拍Tuck的肩。  
“...嗯？”很好，意识总算清醒，虽然看上去没有任何行动的意思。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”FDR内心的不安依旧不曾消散，他需要看见Tuck的脸，他要那双灰蓝色的眼睛亲自告诉他万事都在掌控之下，一切安好。  
于是他把Tuck翻转过来。  
他终于如愿以偿，看见那双眸子了——它们正半瞌着，准确地说是有气无力地睁着，里面那最令人过目不忘的犀利与专注已然消失不见。  
Tuck呼吸得很吃力，他的喘息低沉粗重，往常最简单的行动变成艰难的任务。视野里晃过某个模糊的身影，Tuck费力地抬眼去看，虽然在药物和光晕的渲染下他只看到一个剪影，但他莫名地相信那是一个绝对值得信赖的人。

Tuck的身体在药物催化的作用下粉得发红，FDR很不想承认他那软软的一瞥居然把自己的心跳看漏了一拍，连带着把他从水里捞起来、帮他褪去湿透的衣物并扛（FDR拒绝使用“抱”这个字眼，虽然他就是那么干的）到床上用被子裹成蚕蛹时，都始终在心里多此一举地默念“这是为了不让他感冒”。  
Bertie下的药主要功能是催情，Tuck本就是为了降温才跑去冲凉，这下被FDR塞进被子里，热得他直哼哼。这一哼不要紧，吓得罪魁祸首以为他又哪不舒服：“Tuck？Tuck！你还好吗？”  
“...我难受。”Tuck哑着嗓子皱眉，FDR不是没注意到他那擎天一柱，刻意忽略罢了，“帮我。”  
嗨，还以为他要说什么，FDR松了口气，手娴熟地伸进被子里。打飞机这种事是个男人都会，更何况他们俩这关系，生死之交，凑一起撸一发这种事也不是没干过。  
FDR的手相比一般男人来说稍显细嫩小巧，常年持枪使上面覆了层薄茧，这给Tuck增添了不少刺激与愉悦。但这完全不够，Bertie准备这颗药可不只是为了这个的。

从身体内部传来的空虚与瘙痒让Tuck难耐地皱起鼻尖，FDR那颇具技巧性的抚慰在强大的药效面前全成了摆设。英国特工三下五除二撩开限制他行动的被子，迎着搭档错愕的视线起身勾住他的脖子。  
细密热烈的吻轮番落在FDR颈侧，Tuck把头埋进他的颈窝，滚烫的舌尖舔舐过后留下成片色情的濡湿。  
正吻在兴头上的Tuck被人按着肩膀推开，他迷茫又不解，望向FDR的眼神里全是被打断的疑惑。  
“Tuck，”FDR一手捧着他一边脸颊，表情、声音、眼神，全都是难得一见的严肃认真，“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
被质问的人几乎没有犹豫地点头，那停顿的半瞬只是花在了理解问题上。  
“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
没人知道FDR问出这个问题时心率有多疯狂，除了他自己——该死，那快得让人心慌。  
Tuck这回不只是点头了，他凑上前去大胆地吻住FDR的唇：“我知道，你是Franklin Daniel Robert Foster.”  
紊乱的心跳骤停，当Tuck贴着FDR的耳朵低吟出那几个单词。  
“Franklin，fuck me.”

这一刻来临之际，FDR感觉自己已经足足等了一个世纪。  
压抑许久的感情在顷刻得到宣泄。FDR不记得他从什么时候起对Tuck抱有了兄弟之外的感情，不过那都不重要了，因为Tuck显然也不是突然间爱上的他。  
把Tuck扑倒在床上，FDR热烈急切地啃吻他。一路向下的手指在触到那个湿漉漉的穴口时，FDR忽然很想感谢几分钟前自己还想弄死的Bertie。  
手指进入被药物催熟的肉穴并不困难，那里足够湿润，需要克服的就只剩紧致这一个问题。和自己全然相反，Tuck对情感很不在行，也就意味着他在情事方面更为生涩。未经人事的后穴初次被深入的感觉很是不妙，Tuck难受地弓起腰，眉头夹得死紧，不加掩饰的呻吟更是黏长诱人。  
FDR被这一嗓子喊得鸡儿梆硬，虽说他早已不由自主地悄悄举旗。不过他还保有理智，并未马上提枪上阵。Tuck还没准备好，他不想他受伤。

手指极富技巧性地在穴肉中弯曲抠转，不时继续往里深入。Tuck紧紧攥住FDR的衣袖，紧闭的眼角满是鲜艳的潮红。  
修整圆润的指盖尖忽地触到某个微小的凸起，Tuck浑身像过了一道高压电，剧烈抖动的同时声音拔高一个八度。  
FDR感到小腹的衬衫被某种液体打湿，他低头一看，是Tuck射出的精液。  
细密的颤抖持续数秒，挺过高潮的Tuck重新找回五觉。他像一条脱水的鱼大口呼吸，被生理泪水浸得湿漉漉的眸子无措地寻找FDR的蓝眼睛。  
而早就被那双蓝灰色眸子俘虏的蓝眼睛主人没法再忍下去了，侵犯的欲望在他脑中肆虐，彻底驱走所剩无几的理性。  
FDR干脆利落地扯掉裤子，扣着Tuck精壮此刻却韧柔的腰，把人狠狠下拽拉向自己，就着这简单的扩张将那和秀气的手完全不成比例的粗长阴茎捅进Tuck的身体。

疼，这是Tuck的最初也是最强烈的感受。FDR的阴茎似一把烧红的利剑，除了几乎把自己劈成两半，更能将脆弱柔软的肠道内壁烫得体无完肤。Tuck痛苦地仰起脖子，通红的颈侧爆出根根青筋。他无声地张大嘴，却发不出一丝声音。  
揪着衣袖的手改为掐住胳膊，FDR被小臂传来的钝痛找回一点理智，他看见Tuck痛到泛白的脸，随即反应过来自己干了什么，心疼地俯身下去吻住Tuck红肿的唇。  
FDR的吻技不是盖的，CIA分部所有同事都知道被他盯上的猎物不可能逃离他的手掌心，而猎人最擅长的便是以吻作为诱饵麻痹猎物。FDR轻松将舌探入Tuck的口腔，找到那条无处安放的舌头，狠狠缠绕便再不放开。Tuck被他吻得喘不上气，喉咙里不断溢出“唔唔”闷哼，盛不下的唾液顺着大张的嘴角滑下。  
成功转移Tuck的注意力，FDR双手扣住Tuck的腰，胯部开始缓慢而有规律地摆动。过于深入的异物感和濒临撕裂的刺痛让Tuck下意识推搡压在身上的人，可FDR不给他机会，一掌将Tuck的双手禁锢在头顶，随即掐着他的腹股沟开始愈发激烈的撞击。

肉体相撞的啪啪声充斥房间，FDR每次都整根抽出，再全部没入，甚至连囊袋几乎都塞进去一半。Tuck被这过于激烈的冲刺撞得言语破碎，说不出一句话甚至哼不出一声完整的呻吟。而这断断续续的哼唧成了FDR情有独钟的催情剂。拽着Tuck的大腿抽插了几十次，FDR觉得不过瘾，一把将人翻趴在床上，将Tuck的双手反扣在后背处，一手按着他肌理分明的背，一手高抬腰臀形成跪趴姿势，再次开展频率极高的打桩式冲击。  
Tuck不记得FDR要了他多少次，他老早就被药物吞噬了意识。天旋地转中他隐约感觉自己被人拎着在这小小的房间里转了个遍，被摆弄四肢做出无数高难度姿势（身体韧性对于一个合格的特工来说从来不是问题）。他还觉得肚子越来越胀，原因却一无所知。

Tuck睁开似有千斤重的眼皮时已日上三竿，他花了不少时间找回知觉，却被浑身难忍的酸痛折磨得动弹不得。  
身为特工，克服常人难以忍受的困难是必修课。失去昨夜记忆对现状一无所知的Tuck好不容易穿戴整齐后环顾四周，确认这个乱成灾难现场的房间只有自己一个人。他想打开电话联系分部，却又悲催地发现手机早已没了电。  
于是伟大的CIA高级特工扶着腰赶回了单位。  
他如往常一样出现在电梯口，却没注意周围看见他的人有什么过于夸张的异常。  
“Tuck？！”第一个迎上来的是眼最尖的Boyles，特工眼底的乌青显示他昨晚一夜未眠，“你怎么一个人回来了？！”  
“？”Tuck对他反常的表现很是奇怪，“我怎么不…我怎么…我…”  
嗓子火辣辣的疼痛使Tuck几乎说不响一个字，他接过Boyles贴心递来的温水，点头示意后一饮而尽。  
奇怪，我昨天有很大声说话吗？  
“那个…FDR呢？”  
Tuck扫了眼他俩空荡的办公桌，撇嘴朝Boyles耸肩，那意思是“没看见，我也不知道”。  
“这个渣男。”  
Boyles忿忿地啐了口，Tuck对此更疑惑了。  
怎么，他又欺负你了？特工朝他的得力同事打手语。  
“Oh，Tuck…”Boyles感慨地给了他一个拥抱，Tuck愣是从中体会到一种名为心疼的不甘。

Collins冷不丁在身后现身，她瘫着脸递给Tuck一支接通的手机，看着他的表情却没有平日里的冷淡。  
Tuck愈发莫名其妙，直到开了公放的听筒里传来一声怒吼：“TUUUUCK！！！”  
“...FDR？”他哑着嗓子回了句，“Nana还好吗？”  
电话那边一阵寂静，人来人往的分部大厅也是。  
“Hey，我觉得我可能得了重感冒…”他依旧哑着嗓子嘟囔，“嗓子疼，浑身上下都疼，昨天抓捕目标的过程也记不太清了…待会儿可能得去看下医生…你在哪儿呢？”  
电话那头传来一阵细微的电流声，紧接着是一声雷霆万钧的怒吼：“...你给我在原地待着，我过来前哪儿都不准去！！！”

看着Tuck茫然地将手机递还给Collins，Bothwick凑近Boyles讲悄悄话：“你觉得他们知道昨天晚上的事被监听器在整个分部直播了吗？”  
“我不这么认为。”

FIN.

 

【FDR：…我不过出去买个早餐，这家伙怎么一眨眼就跑了？】


End file.
